


Bella come la Scozia, dolce come la birra

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established James T. Kirk/Leonard McCoy, Established Nyota Uhura/Spock, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montgomery Scott e i suoi sentimenti, segreti, per Nyota Uhura, la bella tenente addetta alle comunicazioni fidanzata per del primo ufficiale, il logico e vulcanico signor Spock. Riuscirà Scotty a farsi passare la "fastidiosa" cotta che non lo lascia in pace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella come la Scozia, dolce come la birra

Le donne non ti hanno mai interessato in maniera particolare, hai avuto sì qualche ragazza, ma niente di serio o importante. Forse non ti sei mai nemmeno innamorato, fatta eccezione per la maestra d’asilo per la quale avevi un cotta segreta. Però allora avevi tre anni ed era naturale fare tanto lo svenevole, ma adesso non sei più un bambino e non dovresti comportarti così. Non dovresti essere innamorato, eppure eccoti a fare lo sdolcinato. Non dovresti pensare a lei di continuo, non mentre lavori sui motori dell’Enterprise, della tua “bellezza” come sei solito chiamarla. Già, quell’ammasso di ferraglia che tu adori come fosse una persona, dovrebbe essere la sola donna della tua vita, eppure, tutte le volte che vedi quella ragazza te ne innamori un po’ di più. Quando, ad esempio, la scorgi lavorare sul ponte di comando, sempre attenta a ciò che sta facendo o magari se la incroci per i corridoi, non riesci a fare a meno di sorriderle. E ti tremano le ginocchia, e lo stomaco ti si contrae, e l’unica cosa che vorresti fare per davvero è passarle le mani tra i capelli setosi mentre la baci con passione. Ti detesti perché ogni volta che lei ti parla (di lavoro, naturalmente) tu ti senti il più grande idiota di sempre. Delle volte addirittura fatichi a seguire il filo del discorso: le sorridi e basta, annuendo mentre fingi di starla a sentire. Non è che non ti interessi ciò che ha da dire, anzi, rimarresti per ore ad ascoltare il suono della sua voce, il fatto è che proprio non ce la fai. Rimani estasiato da tanta grazia e irretito da quella bellezza straordinaria. Perché lei è bella. Bella come la Scozia, dolce come la birra e stupenda come le gondole dell’Enterprise.  

«Signor Scott, mi ha sentito?» La voce del capitano ti riporta alla realtà. Sobbalzi appena, quando ti rendi conto che sei in sala di ricreazione e che te ne stai seduto ad un tavolo assieme al capitano e al medico di bordo e che stavate parlando di qualcosa di importante, anche se al momento non hai idea di quale fosse il vostro argomento di conversazione. Sei solo certo del fatto che Jim abbia capito che stavi pensando a tutt’altro.  
«Sì, signore» rispondi, mettendoti ritto a sedere prima di svuotare con un unico sorso il brandy sauriano che era rimasto nel tuo bicchiere. L’amore è una gran fregatura, ti dici, sconfitto da te stesso e da quel tuo fantasticare sulla donna che dici di amare.  
«Si può sapere che diavolo le prende, Scott?» ti rimprovera McCoy, stirando un sorriso bonario. «Se non la conoscessi direi che è innamorato» continua il dottore, prima di prendere un gran sorso di liquore. Per un istante, mentre lo guardi bere, ti viene da ridere perché è chiaro che non è abituato ai super alcolici; ogni volta che ne ingurgita anche solo un piccolo sorso, strizza gli occhi come se stesse bevendo dell’alcol puro. Quella dannata sbobba sauriana è piuttosto forte in effetti.  
«Oh, santo cielo, è così non è vero?» interviene il capitano ed è allora che ti ritrovi a non sapere cosa rispondere. Cosa dovresti dire, che hanno ragione? Certo, ma a quel punto ti chiederebbero di chi si tratta e in che modo potresti rispondere? Che sei innamorato perdutamente della donna del primo ufficiale? Non sai se i vulcaniani siano gelosi o meno, ma sei certo che Spock non apprezzerebbe il tuo affetto per quella che è la sua fidanzata. Sai che il dottore e il capitano sono molto amici del primo ufficiale e che trascorrono diverse serate insieme, se glielo dicessi, loro lo andrebbero a riferire a Spock? Non ne hai idea, ma sei più che sicuro che prima o poi dovrai confessarlo a qualcuno e nessuno su quella nave ha la tua fiducia quanta ne ha il capitano, probabilmente se gli chiedessi di tacere con Spock, lui lo farebbe. O così credi.  
«Allora, Scotty, chi è la fortunata?» ti domanda Jim, con un gran sorriso cordiale prima di darti una sonora pacca sulla spalla. «O il fortunato, io non amo fare differenze su queste cose» conclude poi, ammiccando in direzione del dottore. Non ne sei certo, ma hai quasi l’impressione che tra quei due ci sia qualcosa. Da tempo infatti, si vocifera che abbiano una relazione, o meglio, sull’Enterprise si dice di tutto e fino ad ora ne hai sentite di ogni. Le chiacchiere a bordo sono all’ordine del giorno ed il pettegolezzo ormai è diventato parte integrante, come i rapporti giornalieri su questo o quello.  
«E che io sia fulminato qui e ora se questo non è vero» sbotta McCoy, posando il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul tavolo. Ecco, adesso sei sicuro che tra loro ci sia una relazione e non puoi sapere in quanti ne siano al corrente, ma se loro si sono fidati di te quel tanto che basta per lasciarti capire ogni cosa, tu puoi fare altrettanto e fidarti di loro.  
  
Il dottore sta per alzarsi, seguito anche dal capitano, quando ti decidi a parlare: «Non so se sono innamorato o meno, ma di certo mi sono preso una bella sbandata» ammetti, chinando il capo con fare sconfitto. Ciò che vuoi evitare sono i loro sguardi, non ami che la gente ti veda così: vulnerabile ed in balia delle emozioni. Proprio tu che sei sempre stato tutto casa e bulloni, ora tremi e balbetti per una femmina. Ridicolo!  
«Oh, andiamo, Scotty, non si vive di soli motori a curvatura» mormora Jim, ammiccando.  
«Non è solo per questo, il problema è di chi mi sono innamorato. Non sono pratico di queste cose, ma credo di aver proprio sbagliato, insomma, se mi innamoravo di un’altra era meglio.»  
«Oh, insomma, non possiamo scegliere la persona che ci piace, ci dica chi è senza fare storie» ti incita invece Bones.  
  
Tentenni, non sai ancora se sia la cosa più giusta da fare, però è anche vero che ti dovrai decidere e dirlo a qualcuno; tenerti tutto dentro non ti fa affatto bene e poi sei sicuro che loro non ti giudicheranno. E ti senti più ridicolo perché ora il tuo problema sembra essere che cosa ne pensano gli altri di te; e che dovrebbero pensare? Che sei patetico, beh, lo sei se continuerai a comportarti in questo modo quindi inspira, espira e sputa il rospo.  
«Si tratta del tenente Uhura» confessi.  
«Oh, ragazzo mio sei nei pasticci» commenta McCoy, scrollando la testa.  
«Non ho nessuna speranza, voglio dire, lei sta con Spock! E il sottufficiale Minnelli mi ha riferito che ha sentito dal guardiamarina Stiles che il primo ufficiale e il tenente alle comunicazioni intendono addirittura sposarsi.»  
«Ora non darai retta alle voci di corridoio, eh?» ti chiede il capitano. «E poi chi può dire se è vero o no? Tu non demordere e magari qualcosa accadrà.» Solo allora Kirk lascia la stanza e lo fa con un gran sorriso stampato in viso, seguito subito dopo da McCoy che gli va dietro in fretta, pare che stia correndo. Ciò che non riesci a sentire, e che forse ti risolleverebbe il morale, è quel che si dicono appena dopo che hanno lasciato la sala di ricreazione.  
«Perché illuderlo in quel modo, Jim?» gli domanda il dottore.  
«Non l’ho illuso, gli ho dato solo un po’ di speranza, tra Uhura e Spock le cose non vanno affatto bene e l’altro giorno li ho sentiti litigare, o meglio lei litigava mentre lui… beh, sai com’è, no?»  
«Due persone che si vogliono bene non si lasciato per una lite. Certo, è anche vero che non dev’essere facile stare insieme a quel sangue verde.»  
«Lei non è felice, Bones e ti posso assicurare che dopo averla vista piangere in ascensore, mi sono reso conto che quei due è meglio che si lascino. Sono la coppia peggior assortita della storia dell’universo: lui dice una cosa e lei la interpreta nel modo opposto e viceversa. E inoltre mi dà fastidio vedere Uhura così abbattuta.»  
«E per questo pensi che lei e Scotty sarebbero una coppia migliore?» gli chiede McCoy, indignato. «Jim, stai giocando con i sentimenti delle persone, te ne rendi conto?»  
«Ho solo dato un po’ di fiducia a Scotty, se avessi voluto illuderlo gli avrei detto che Uhura lo amava. Oh, insomma, non staremo litigando noi due adesso?» sbotta il capitano.  
«Se ti immischi in faccende che non ti riguardano, allora sì. Lascia che i sentimenti di quelle persone seguano il loro corso e non mettere il becco nelle vite degli altri, sei il capitano, per la misera, non Dio» lo rimprovera, con fare severo e come solo McCoy è in grado di fare.  
«Mh, agli ordini, dottore» mormora il capitano, con voce suadente entrando nel turbo ascensore non prima d’aver attirato McCoy a sé.  
  
In quel preciso momento, dalla parte opposta dell’Enterprise anche tu, Scotty sei di fronte alle porte di un turbo ascensore, ma ciò che non ti aspetti di incontrare appena queste si aprono è una Nyota Uhura in lacrime. Il tuo cuore perde un battito dopo che ti rendi conto che la divisa rossa che vedi è proprio la sua. Non hai idea di cosa sia successo, ma deve piangere da diverso tempo perché ha gli occhi arrossati e le guance rigate ed il fazzoletto che tiene tra le mani, ti sembra piuttosto malridotto.  
«Si sente bene?» le domandi, provando ad essere rassicurante.  
«Io… no, non molto in effetti; si nota tanto?»  
«Un pochino sì, forse dovrebbe sciacquarsi il viso: ha gli occhi arrossati.» In tutta risposta lei si passa il fazzoletto sul volto, tergendosi le lacrime che le bagnano gli angoli degli occhi. Ti rendi conto d’aver voglia di abbracciarla e devi fare violenza su te stesso per non cedere e ti ritrovi a stringere le mani a pugno con forza, tanto da farne sbiancare le nocche.  
«Vuole che venga con lei fino alla sua cabina?» ti azzardi a domandarle.  
«Io, ecco, non sono sicura di essere di molta compagnia.»  
«Oh, non importa e a me fa piacere anche stare in silenzio e poi io non lo sono mai, di compagnia, quindi insieme faremo una bella coppia. No, cioè, volevo dire che, ecco, mi piacerebbe passeggiare con lei.» Forse rischi di risultare eccessivamente patetico, ma ciò che ti preme è di tranquillizzarla. Non sai perché sia in queste condizioni o se tutto questo abbia o meno a che vedere con Spock. Ciò di cui sei certo è che ha bisogno di un amico, di una spalla su cui piangere. La ami certo, vorresti che fosse la tua di ragazza, ma sei anche disposto a metterti da parte pur di vederla serena. È vero: non sei mai stato un asso con le donne, ma almeno non ne hai mai fatta piangere nessuna e Nyota di sicuro non si merita un trattamento del genere. È allora che inizi a farti delle domande. Ha litigato con Spock? Si sono lasciati? Potresti avere una speranza proprio come ha detto il capitano Kirk? Non ne hai idea e in questo momento nemmeno ti importa, vuoi che lei stia bene. È tutto ciò che conta d’altra parte.  
«D’accordo quindi» annuisce Uhura, forzandosi di sorridere mentre ti incammini lungo uno dei corridoi del ponte alloggi.  
  
Il silenzio che nasce subito dopo è davvero imbarazzante e ti ricorda perché non sei affatto bravo in queste faccende. Ti emozioni, forse in modo eccessivo, inizi a sudare e la salivazione si azzera del tutto. Adesso, come se non bastasse, accanto a te c’è la donna di cui sei pazzamente innamorato e sei così teso che non riesci a goderti il momento. Il suo dolce profumo, il portamento fiero e quella bellezza unica, ti sfuggono da tanto ti senti agitato. Mentre camminate ti ritrovi a spiarla, anche lei è rigida, ma ti dici che deve essere per via di quello che ha passato. Dovresti provare a rincuorarla invece che startene in silenzio come un idiota. È allora che ti tornano in mente le parole di tua nonna, quelle che ti diceva quando non ti sentivi bene e, a causa della febbre, eri costretto a letto.  
«Le ho mai raccontato del metodo infallibile per far tornare il buonumore targato Montgomery Scott?» Lei non risponde, però ride e di una risata fresca e cristallina. Ed è bella, anche se ha gli occhi gonfi e rossi di pianto. Lei è la creatura più meravigliosa con cui tu abbia mai avuto a che fare. Desidereresti di più per voi due, vorresti baciarla e stringerla, ma lì e in quel momento ti basta il sentirla ridere e vedere, almeno per un momento, quegli occhi tristi umidi stirarsi in un lieve e felice sorriso.  
  
  
  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Lascio ad intendere che tra Uhura e Spock le cose non vadano bene, ma non per dare un risvolto slash alla faccenda e per far “mettere insieme” Spock con Jim, come può sembrare (anche perché lui sta con Bones ed è felice!). Potete interpretare la crisi tra Spock ed Uhura come preferite, sia che sia l'inizio di una rottura più seria, sia che si tratti di un banale litigio tra innamorati. Non è specificato perché qui il pov è di Scott e tutto è filtrato dai suoi occhi.


End file.
